This invention relates to an energy absorbing blanket which is capable of protecting tactical military equipment, especially vehicles, from detection by hostile forces. The blanket is adapted to be draped tightly over the protected equipment and will generally conform to the shape thereof. The invention provides wide band visual, acoustic, heat and radar signature reduction of the protected equipment by means of the blanket hereof which can be folded for compact stowage when not in use and draped conformally over the equipment when used. Normally a vehicle can be driven with the blanket deployed thereon. The wideband energy absorbing features are the result of the use of several different energy suppressing features comprising several known materials laminated together in a known manner to form panels which are arranged in a grid-like pattern between two layers of suitable supporting fabric.